Ghost
A ghost is the soul of a person who cannot pass from the physical world. An ethereal representation of who they used to be, ghosts normally seek to finish whatever business they had left before their death. Only certain people are able to see them directly. Overview Ghosts are the souls of the dead who cannot pass on from the physical world. They retain the characteristics of the person who had died, though they are often warped and muddled in the case of angry or vengeful spirits. Though they have no physical body, they can manifest something similar to their original form if desired. Often described as transparent when visible, they are not bound by the laws of physics or other such restrictions. Many ghosts remain on Earth because of some unfinished business from their former life. They seek to complete this before passing on, and will usually vanish when it is done. This can be troublesome, as they have very limited control over their environment and cannot be perceived by most people. While some ghosts have all but forgotten who they are and their purpose in remaining in the world, others are fully conscious of their past selves. When a ghost is present, it is considered to be haunting whatever it inhabits. Ghosts have the ability to haunt a large area, from a singular object to an entire plot of land. While normally harmless (or, at the least, indifferent), some spirits may wish to harm the living for whatever transgressions they believe have been committed on them. Justly or injustly, this can prove detrimental to the well-being of the people they haunt. Demons also have a habit of willfully corrupting ghosts to do their bidding. Even while not haunting, ghosts and other spirits are surprisingly abundant around the world. Many simply do not wish to move on and wander the Earth for various reasons. Abilities Ghosts have no physical form, whatever appearance they choose to manifest being purely cosmetic. With no mass, they can move through solid objects at will with no interference. However, if they wish, most spirits are able to move things through a form of telepathy. In addition, for short periods of time, they can manifest the strength they once had while alive. Taken to extremes, they may even possess the bodies of the living to try and control them, though this would require an exceptionally powerful will and a weak soul on the parts of the ghost and host, respectively. Ghosts have a habit of leaving ectoplasm wherever they reside. A slimy substance ranging from green to black in color, it indicates a spirit has haunted a place for a particularly long amount of time. Supernatural in nature, it can attract other beings to the area. They also have the ability to change the temperature in a location, their presence progressively lowering the heat in an area to the point of freezing. While it is not possible to physically harm a ghost, they are susceptible to various indirect forms of offense. Exorcisms can force all but the most stubborn spirits to leave a haunted place. In addition, purifying salt and burning sage can also force them to leave due to their properties in cleansing an area of negative energy. Game Ghosts cannot be physically harmed. Due to not being alive, they cannot be [killed. To defeat a ghost, it will need to be attacked indirectly through the above weaknesses. If a ghost attempts to possess a player, their personality, mental state, experience with the supernatural, and the power of the spirit will be taken into account to determine whether it will work or not. If it does, that character will temporarily be under the control of the ghost. Ghost: The disturbed soul of a deceased person who cannot move on to an afterlife. Their intentions vary widely, but are generally centered around some form of unfinished business on the Earth. Generally, they will vanish if these deeds are done. Most living and undead cannot see them unless it is willed, though certain psychically inclined or magically gifted people may bypass this. *'Regenerative Potential': Level 0 *'Physical Abilities': Level 0 *'Durability': Level 0 *'Additional Abilities': Astral form, manipulation of objects through telepathy, control of temperature, invisibility, intangibility, ectoplasm, possession, can manifest the same strength they had when alive, no physical body, susceptible to exorcism, weakness to purifying salt, burning sage. Category:Races Category:Story Category:Non-Playable Race